White Horse Inn
by Xessel
Summary: AU Dean owns an Inn. Cas is his head waiter. Rating may change later on
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own neither Supernatural nor the movie this storie is based on. **

Reviews are greatly appreciated. This is my first Fanfiction, so please don't be gentle.

* * *

><p>It has been three years now. Three years since he came to this little village at the crystal clear lake and started his work at the White Horse Inn. And it pained him that his boss practically ignored him. He really, really loved his job but it can become vexing that this green eyed Adonis seemed to fail to acknowledge that he exists.<p>

It all started after he declared that he wasn't going to university and came out to his family. None of them have spoken to him since. He fled from his home and looked for a more rural region, where he could spend his days in quiet harmony. After driving for what felt like days he came to this small village at the lake and stayed at the White Horse Inn. He fell quickly for the lovely landscape and explored it thoroughly.

Finally, he decided that he would stay here which also meant that he had to find a job. So one day when he ate his favourite food at the Inn, he asked his waiter.

"Sorry to bother you but do you know if there are any jobs available here?"

The young man grinned at him.

"You're lucky. We are looking for a new head waiter. You should talk with Mr. Winchester."

Castiel contemplated that for a few moments. He had prior experiences with it but would it be enough for head waiter? Well, trying couldn't hurt, right?

He was wrong, so wrong. When he knocked on the office door and heard a deep resonating voice answer "Come in!" he should have run. Because the moment he looked into the forest green eyes of who would be his new boss, he knew, that he would stay forever. Like in that stupid song… He didn't even realise he had been staring, when Mr. Winchester cleared his throat.

"How can I help you, Mr…"

Oh God! He had been standing there, staring and didn't even introduce himself. Way to make a good first impression, assbutt!

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Novak. Castiel Novak. I am here to apply for the position as head waiter."

Green eyes inspected him carefully. He seemed to be contemplating, if he could really fill in the admittedly very great position.

"So, Mr. Novak. Do you have any experiences in this field?"

"Please, call me Castiel and yes, I have had quite a few prior jobs as a waiter."

"Well, ok, you will have 2 weeks of trial and if it works you're in."

"Thank you, Mr. Winchester."

His new boss gave him a nod an picked up his Phone.

"Sammy, be nice and show the new guy the ropes."

"It's Sam, Jerk"

"Bitch"

After he hung up his attention was once again on Castiel.

"Sam will show you everything and introduce you to the Team."

"Thank you again"

With that he left the office and the beautiful young man who would be in his dreams every night in the next three years.

Sam was the tall young waiter who suggested this job. He smiled when he saw Castiel approaching. His shaggy brown hair shone in the sun and his waiter uniform was impeccable.

"Good to see you. I feared my brother scared you off with his attitude. I'm sorry, he isn't normally so rude. He's just stressed out because the season's coming."

"I am not easily intimidated. Also, I understand that it must be stressful at this time of year."

"Don't be too understanding. Sometimes you have to call him up on his shit. Anyway, I'll start by introducing you to everyone. Follow me."


	2. Chapter 1

That day, three years ago, Castiel found the love of his life and the job of his dreams. Even though his boss didn't seem to notice him he was popular with customers and staff alike. He always smiled while talking with customers and even got to small talk with them. He even had the damn song stuck in his head that at the same time was the happiest he'd ever heard and remembered him of the one person he'll never get to have. Even though it was sometimes a bittersweet sensation, the song remained with him and he could pride himself that he did not ever leave a customer unsatisfied.

He leaned on the counter and waited for the new guests to arrive when Sam joined him. He just leaned next to him and joined the companionable silence. At this time there were few guests but Dean had told them that a married couple would arrive in a few. Finally, Sam broke the silence.

"You have been love-sick for 3 years now and you never told me who it was. Don't you think of all the people here you can confide in your best friend?"

That shocked Castiel. He'd thought he'd hidden it well. Apparently not because Sam's sorrowful eyes seemed to pierce through him. Words wouldn't come in that moment and he just stared open mouthed at Sam. When he'd finally found the words and was about to confess the couple entered the Inn. The woman, a strict and conservative looking brunette spoke first.

"We have booked a room in this establishment. I do hope you have gotten it right. Otherwise it would be a shame for you Inn."

Castiel bristled inside at the condescending tone and words. It's very rare that guests of that kind come to the Inn. Most of them are friendly or maybe tired but only 1 in 200 customers had the attitude of this woman. However, her husband behind her smiled apologetically, so he would let it slide for his and the husband's sake.

"Yes, your room is booked correctly. If you would permit, I would like to show you to your room."

One last look full of contempt and the woman strode ahead. The silent "sorry" uttered by her husband was acknowledged with a nod and a slightly pitying look. He was still slightly angry but the nice demeanour of the husband and the relief to have gotten out of the conversation with Sam held his mood in line.

After finally being dismissed by the 'lady' he went down again to prepare his special dessert for the customers. It was the favourite of a customer named Gabriel, who once told him that it was so delicious and big that he doesn't need sweets for two days afterwards. He was proud of his creation, he really was, if only Dean noticed it. In fact, he was sure Dean hadn't eaten it once in the whole time that he made it in this Inn. Did he even know that he still worked here? He slapped himself. It was not good to think such depressing thoughts when he made his masterpiece and was about to serve customers.

The first to arrive was, as always Gabriel, who greeted him with a cheery "Hey Cassie! I would make and order but I think you already know what I want." Yes, he did. Gabriel always ordered his special dessert. He thought he would get fed up with it after a while but every time he entered here he ordered it. He has yet to stop devouring it as soon as he set it on his table.

He served him the biggest one he has made today, along with a hot chocolate, just as Gabriel loved it. Nearly as much as he loved Dean's brother. He teased him and called him a moose but everyone with eyes saw that he was trying to get to Sam to maybe someday get the chance to talk him into a date.

His next customer was also a regular but one not nearly as liked as Gabriel. Crowley McLeod was the local lawyer and a greedy man. Nobody seemed to really like him but all of them put up with it. What was making it worse for Castiel was that he had obviously taken a liking to Dean, which spiked not only a great amount of jealousy but also of worry. However, it didn't look like Dean was interested if the rumour of a conversation ending badly was true.

Yes, since he became head waiter he had also become the central point of the gossip here in this little town. Customers liked to talk to him and told him everything that happened. From the good result the local fisherman got on his last trip on the lake to the barber who just came out as pansexual and the questions he was bombarded with because of it. No one was safe from gossip and he found it fairly interesting, so he listened to each and every one of the stories they told him.

One time he even heard a rumour about the reason for Dean to open the Inn at the lake but dismissed it because Sam told him it was wrong. He never told him the real reason.

He was just on his way to serve Crowley when Dean called him into his office. A sense of dread filled him. It couldn't be something bad, right? He hadn't done anything wrong and he didn't think that the 'nice' lady from earlier would have complaints. After taking the deepest breath of his life to calm down he knocked and entered the Dean's office.


	3. Chapter 2

Dean raised his head when Castiel came in. Castiel smiled as friendly as he could but he was still nervous. It wasn't usual that Dean called him into his office in the middle of his work. Still, he didn't recall doing anything wrong so he just waited for Dean to speak. His dread rose as Dean sighed.

"Hey Cas…" Dean said with a resigned expression. It wasn't like him. He always smiled or grinned that special grin, showing off his dimples. This look didn't fit Dean's face. What happened?

"Hello Dean. Is there anything you want?"

"Cas, I'm sorry but… I'm going to sell the Inn."

Castiel stood in front of Dean, completely shocked. He had heard wrong, hadn't he? Dean couldn't just sell the only thing that had made him happy for a long time! No, please, not that! He could live with the unreciprocated love but he wouldn't be able to deal with losing the Inn too. This had to be a cruel joke, it just had to!

"Don't look like that, Cas. I'm not firing you. The new owner promised that he would keep all the employees. He's coming here at the end of the week to make the contract. I'm sure that Alistair will be a good new boss for you."

Dean's words needed long to register. Still, the shock was deep. It wouldn't be the same without Dean. No man, even if he was good, could match Dean. It was impossible! He was the kindest boss and liked to work with everyone. It didn't even bother him to work as a waiter sometimes. But Castiel knew that he couldn't do a thing. It was Dean's decision. He hung his head and tried one protest.

"What about the music festival?"

That seemed to at least register but only seemed to make Dean sad. He told Castiel that they would have to do it without him. The fact only hit Castiel more. It wouldn't happen without Dean. He always organized it and played with the band on his guitar. It was also Dean and his Inn who provided food, drink and the fireworks. Nobody else would do that, Castiel knew, because the festival wasn't to make profit. As often as Dean said that they made profit, Castiel knew better. Dean only did that festival to make people happy and if they really made profit then it went to charity.

Without another world Castiel ran out. He didn't even bother to put off his work clothes, he just ran. It was clear that he had earned strange stares but he just couldn't care. Everything he knew and learned to love would just be torn away from him. It was cruel. The little village at the lake vanished as he ran into the forest.

He had been running at least ten minutes when he stopped directly at the wonderful lake that every guest and he himself enjoyed. It was the only thing that wouldn't change now. Whatever happened, he didn't want to have a part in it. He vowed to himself that as soon as Dean left he would quit his job. The White Horse Inn wasn't the White Horse Inn without Dean and his way of leading all of them.

For a long time Castiel just sat on a stone by the lake and looked into the beautiful blue green water. He wouldn't cry, he forbid himself to, but a sob escaped him. It was getting quieter around him as the time went on but he still refused to move. Once he went back it would all become real. That Dean would sell the Inn, maybe even move away, that some strange man would take his job and that he would quit his work. Right this moment, at the lake, he could try to forget for some time. Not think about all that, just looking out over the lake, admiring the mountains nearby.

He only stood up when it had gotten too late and he began to freeze. With a slow pace he neared the village he had been proud to call his home again. Only this time it didn't feel like home anymore, it felt more foreign than it had when he first arrived. It wouldn't bother Dean if he took his work clothes home, so he avoided the Inn and went straight to his apartment. Two days more. In two days Castiel's whole world would be over, crumbling to dust with two simple signatures on a paper…


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the lack of update. I'll try to update all my other fics soon too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, the movie this is loosely based on, and the songs. **

As Castiel entered the village again he looked at the Inn. It had been a happy place, a place of joy. There had been loads of singing and dancing. This place was a beacon in a world full of hurry. It was a place to relax, a place to enjoy life. It had been exactly the way the song described and Castiel wanted to sing but he couldn't. The whole text and melody would only end in melancholy. Nothing about the Inn radiated that joy now, as if the place felt that soon something important would be missing. It wasn't closed, no, Dean never really closed. Maybe that would change too with the new management. Castiel had to say that he had never had such a depressing sight. He tried to at least hum the song but it didn't sound right. It just sounded depressed, in mourning.

"Are you okay?"

Castiel startled and saw Gabriel behind him. He usually was a very happy person but he still seemed to register Castiel's mood. It wasn't that hard, though; Castiel was probably radiating all the sadness he felt. It also wasn't really fair to burden Gabriel with his problems but in a way in concerned all of them, every single person that came to know and love the Inn.

"Not at all." Castiel told Gabriel with an air of despair. "Dean decided to sell the Inn."

"No." It shouldn't be that surprising to him that even Gabriel was shocked but his expression was more than shocked. He looked disbelieving and impossibly sad. Everybody knew that without Dean the White Horse Inn wasn't the same. A dessert without sugar, a song without text and melody.

"What are you going to do about it?" Gabriel asked him silently and Castiel stared at him in silent contemplation.

"There's nothing I can do." He answered, his head hung low. What could he have done? There was no way that he could convince Dean to take it back, to keep his position. He didn't know of a single person who wanted Dean gone, not even people who didn't particularly like him but that didn't mean that they would help to convince Dean to stay.

Gabriel grabbed his shoulders and shook Castiel out of his depressing thoughts. "You can, you have to think of something. I know you've lost your heart here too." he tried to convince Castiel.

"Did you just half quote the song at me?" Castiel asked incredulously but a small smile came to his face. "Maybe there is a chance, maybe I can convince him." It was a small thread of hope but Castiel clung to it. He didn't have more to go on but he hoped to whoever was listening that it was enough to get Dean back.

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Gabriel exclaimed but his tone wasn't as cheerful as usual. It was hopeful, though and Castiel couldn't help a little smile at that. Maybe he was delusional but he would try everything he could to get Dean back where he belonged. It sounded selfish like that but Dean wasn't that happy about selling the Inn either, it seemed. "Maybe you could confess that you love him too."

Castiel's jaw nearly hit the floor. "Gabriel, we're having a serious conversation, how can you be joking now?"

"First of all, it's a good way to cope with the shock of what you just said. And second, I'm not joking. I know how you feel about Dean." Gabriel said with a smile that was for once more friendly than mischievous and it fit the man very well, if Castiel could say so. In this moment, however, he was frozen by his blatant revelation. "How-?" he stammered.

_"__The elder blooms the whole summer long_

_But love blooms the whole year."_

Gabriel's singing voice was a bit off but it got the message across. "One more quote of one more song and I'll throw up." He complained but blushed. Castiel had never thought that he was that obvious. "Wait, so you're not gonna sing the love song now?" Gabriel teased, despite the lack of real mirth. The message really had hit him hard too. Castiel shook his head at him and bid him good bye.

Even though Gabriel wasn't the best one to tell his sorrow to, Castiel was surprised just how much it had helped him. Maybe his hope was in vain but he was determined to try before he went down.

_"__I'd do everything but there's one thing I answer with no_

_I can't watch_

_I don't want to watch."_

It was typical that exactly in this moment his mind would quote another song. The general topic was love, and it somehow fit, but these three sentences also described his feelings about what was currently going on at the Inn very well. He couldn't stand the thought of watching a stranger turn the Inn into something Castiel surely wouldn't recognise anymore.

All his fears were confirmed when guests left, complaining about the new owner. The contract would be signed it two days but this Alistair seemed to already have taken the reigns. He watched faces of guests who visited every summer, usually faces filled with a relaxed happiness, vanish out of the light of the street lamps, enraged. What was this man doing to this little paradise on earth? Not once, not even a single time, had he seen that before and it only made him sadder to see it. A dark cloud was hanging over a friendly place where they normally didn't have any room.

Castiel was more determined now than ever. He had to find Dean and get him back or everything really would crumble. He wouldn't and couldn't let that nightmare vision become true. Not only for him but for all the people who had come to know and love the White Horse Inn.


End file.
